


Beautiful/The Beauty Underneath

by Sephirotha



Series: Final Fantasy Crossovers [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starring Vincent Valentine as the Phantom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful/The Beauty Underneath

Sephiroth was chasing after Sephirotha outside who was being led by three freaks who worked at Mideel.  
“Come and follow us,” Weiss suddenly turned to notice the boy and beckoned him after them.  
“Come and follow closer,” Rosso urged and grabbed Sephiroth’s hand.  
“Come along and follow us,” Nero joined in with his fake hand gripping Sephirotha’s.  
“Come and meet the master,” they said in unison eerily “Hurry up and follow us. Hurry if you care to. Soon the dark will swallow us. Follow if you dare to.”  
Sephiroth rushed forward, breaking his hand out of Rosso’s grip and grabbing Sephirotha’s, batting Nero’s hand away. They came into a dark room with a piano. Sephirotha seemed thrilled to see such a beautiful piano whilst Sephiroth seemed suspicious.  
“What is this place?” he asked.  
“This is my realm,” Vincent answered as he came into the room with a candelabra “Illusion’s domain. Where music and beauty and artifice reign.”  
Sephiroth stepped back with narrowed eyes focused on Vincent but Sephirotha felt herself stepping forward to the piano. Vincent placed the candelabra on the piano and petted her head fondly.  
“One moment little Viscount and Viscountess,” he said and smiled in a friendly manner towards Sephiroth “while I prepare for our adventure.”  
Sephirotha eagerly scrambled onto the piano stool and fingered the keys.  
“May I?” she asked.  
Vincent turned to her with an amused smile.  
“Does the young Viscountess play?” he asked.  
Sephirotha nodded and motioned Sephiroth over. Sephiroth cautiously ran up to the piano and sat next to her on the piano stool. They began playing a small duet on the piano, making Vincent curious and coming closer to them.  
“What’s this?” he asked.  
“Just a song,” Sephiroth started.  
“In our head,” Sephirotha finished and the twins shared a smile, Sephirotha’s was bigger though.  
“Go on,” Vincent urged them.  
The twins continued playing the song.  
“I think it’s beautiful,” Sephiroth sung.  
“Hear how each note seems to float,” Sephirotha sung next.  
“Hear how they all die and fall.”  
“Just like the night.”  
Sephiroth was focused on the piano whilst Sephirotha looked up to look Vincent in the eye.  
“It’s beautiful,” Sephiroth continued singing.  
“These children…” Vincent murmured as he circled around them  
“So very beautiful,” Sephirotha continued singing.  
“This music…”  
“Music that calms and controls.”  
“They play like me,” Vincent backed away uncertainly.  
“Hauntingly and lovely and bold.”  
Vincent eyed Sephirotha as she sung her line then took a good look at Sephiroth next.  
“They are just ten years old,” he said “Ten years old!”  
Rosso, Nero and Weiss gathered around in a small huddle, whispering to one another. Vincent strode over to the twins and grabbed their hands. Sephiroth jerked his hand out of Vincent’s grip immediately but Sephirotha didn’t.  
“Come with me,” Vincent said as he let go of Sephirotha, picking her up off the stool and setting her down to stand “I want to know what you think!”  
Vincent took Sephirotha’s hand and took her upstairs. Sephiroth ran after them whilst the trio of freaks took the piano away. Vincent turned towards the twins whilst they were in his realm of mirrors and inventions.  
“Have you ever yearned to go past the world you think you know?” he suddenly asked Sephirotha, Sephiroth grabbing her hand to try and get them back to their parents “Been enthralled to the call of the beauty underneath? Have you let it draw you in past the place where dreams begin? Have the full breathless pull of the beauty underneath?”  
The twins jumped when more freaks and weird oddities appeared, Sephiroth looking rather cautious whilst Sephirotha looked fascinated.  
“When the dark unfolds its wings, do you sense the strangest things? Things no-one would ever guess? Things mere words cannot express?”  
“Yes…” Sephiroth answered the question warily, as he couldn’t deny how interested he was.  
“Do you find yourself beguiled by the dangerous and wild?” Vincent asked as he let the twins touch some of his inventions “Do you feed on the need of the beauty underneath? Have you felt your sense surge and surrendered to the urge? Have been hooked as you looked at the beauty underneath?”  
Sephirotha picked up a clockwork life sized Moogle interestedly and Vincent followed her closely as she wound it up.  
“When you stare behind the night can you glimpse its primal might? Might you hunger to possess? Hunger that you can’t repress?”  
“Yes!” Sephirotha turned to him as she placed the Moogle down and looked at him.  
Her gaze softened as she focused solely on him. Sephiroth watched their next exchange carefully from a distance as he examined a robotic person circling him.  
“It seems so beautiful,” Sephirotha sung “So strange yet beautiful. Everything’s just as you say.”  
A robotic Chocobo caught her attention and she began chasing it.  
“And they’re so beautiful,” Vincent whispered as he turned to watch Sephiroth examine more of his inventions “Perhaps too beautiful. What I suspect cannot be. And yet somehow we both see the very same way!”  
Sephiroth approached him when he caught Vincent watching him.  
“Is there music in your head?” he asked “Have you followed where it led and been graced with the taste of the beauty underneath?”  
“Does it feel your every sense?” Sephirotha approached Vincent more eagerly and took his hand “Is it terribly intense? Tell me you need it too, need the beauty underneath!”  
Vincent smiled as he stepped back and let out Chaos’s wings, drawing excited gasps from Sephirotha and surprised gasps from Sephiroth.  
“When it lifts its voice and sings,” Vincent began singing then Sephirotha joined in “Don’t you feel amazing things? Things you know you can’t confess? Things you thirst for nonetheless?”  
Sephirotha ran up to one of the creations as Sephiroth ran to a different one.  
“It’s all so beautiful,” Sephirotha confessed.  
“Can it be?” Vincent asked softly.  
“Almost too beautiful,” Sephiroth said cautiously.  
Sephirotha turned to Vincent, her bright green eyes lighting up excitedly.  
“Do you see what I see?” she and Vincent asked at the same time.  
“Heavenly!” Sephirotha ran to another creation.  
“To them it’s beautiful,” Vincent muttered “My world is beautiful.”  
“How can this be what it seems?” Sephiroth asked suspiciously.  
“All of my most secret dreams,” the three of them said at once “Somehow set free!”  
Vincent began circling Sephirotha in particular as Sephiroth watched from a distance.  
“You can feel it?” Vincent asked.  
“Yes!” Sephirotha exclaimed.  
“Come closer,” Vincent beckoned Sephiroth who cautiously walked towards him “You’ve no fear of the beauty underneath. You can face it?”  
“Yes!” Sephirotha shouted again and took Vincent’s hand.  
Sephiroth’s eyes widened when he saw that Vincent’s hand was actually a golden claw.  
“You can take it?”  
“Yes!”  
“You see through to the beauty underneath!”  
Sephiroth began running after them but began finding it hard with all the creations moving at once.  
“To the splendour!”  
“And the splendour…”  
“And the glory!”  
“And the glory…”  
“To the truth of the beauty underneath…”  
“The beauty underneath…”  
“You’ll accept it?”  
“Yes!”  
“You’ll embrace it?”  
“Yes!”  
“Let me show you the beauty underneath…to the splendour!”  
“And the splendour…”  
“And the glory!”  
“And the glory…”  
“To the truth of the beauty underneath…”  
“The beauty underneath…”  
“You’ll accept it?”  
“Yes!”  
“You’ll embrace it?”  
“Yes!”  
“Let me show you the beauty under…”  
Sephiroth had finally caught up with them as Vincent knelt down to Sephirotha’s level and raised a hand to take his mask off. But Sephiroth was quicker and ripped the mask off Vincent’s face. Sephirotha let out a horrified scream at the side of Vincent’s face that was Chaos and Sephiroth grabbed her hand, dragging her away.


End file.
